english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Blassreiter (2009)
Blassreiter (ブラスレイター) is an anime television series produced by GONZO and Nitroplus. The series originally aired in Japan between April 5, 2008 and September 27, 2008, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between October 20, 2009 and December 29, 2009. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jamie Marchi - Amanda Werner *Todd Haberkorn - Joseph Jobson 'Secondary Cast' *Bob Carter - Wolf Göring *Bradley Campbell - Victor Stachus *Chuck Huber - Bradley Guildford *Eric Vale - Alvin Lutz *J. Michael Tatum - Magwald Xargin *Lydia Mackay - Beatrice *Micah Solusod - Malek Werner *Monica Rial - Elea *Stephanie Young - Sasha Jobson *Travis Willingham - Hermann Salza *Trina Nishimura - Mei-Fong Liu 'Minor Cast' *Alese Watson - Zaza *Alison Viktorin - Sepp (ep14) *Anastasia Muñoz - Tedrick (ep13) *Andrew Sensenig - Professor (ep24) *Bill Flynn - Priest *Bob Magruder - Emil's Father (ep13) *Brad Hawkins - Igor *Brian Mathis - Reporter (ep1) *Brina Palencia - Emil (ep13) *Bryan Massey - Franz (ep13) *Carrie Savage - Maria (ep24) *Casey Green - Geige (ep10) *Cherami Leigh - Katarzyna (ep7), Snow *Christopher R. Sabat - Gerd Frentzen *Cole Brown - Milligan (ep6) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jil *Douglass Burks - Inspector (ep13) *Ed Blaylock - Prime Minister (ep18) *Eric Pulido - Vice Bishop (ep22) *Ian Sinclair - Police A (ep1) *Jamie Marchi - Meinke (ep13) *Jessica Foster - Nadja (ep13) *Jim Johnson - Camera Man (ep2), TV Reporter (ep1) *Joel McDonald - Phillips *John Swasey - Shido Kasugi *Jonathan Brooks - Matthew *Josh Grelle - Claus (ep13) *Judy Keith - Nun (ep14) *Kate Oxley - Tadeuz (ep7) *Kayla Carlyle - Hobard (ep13), Lulu (ep14) *Kristin Sutton - Emma (ep14) *Kyle Hebert - Stable Manager (ep22) *Leah Clark - Lene *Leslie Patrick - Zaza's Mother *Linda Leonard - Nun (ep9), Petra (ep21) *Linda Young - Chancellor (ep18) *Lindsay Seidel - Alwin (ep13) *Majken Bullard - Delmi (ep13) *Melanie Mason - Hanna (ep13) *Melinda Wood Allen - Mary (ep7) *Newton Pittman - Police C (ep1) *Orion Pitts - Leo *Paul Slavens - XAT Dean (ep24) *R. Bruce Elliott - Ambassador Shwartz (ep18) *Robert McCollum - Kurz *Scott Freeman - Police B (ep1) *Scott Porter - Announcer (ep1) *Shelton Windham - Johann *Tia Ballard - Annika *Wendy Powell - Emil's Mother (ep13) 'Additional Voices' *Alese Watson *Andrew Sensenig *Andy Mullins *Anthony Bowling *Ben Phillips *Brando Austin *Brian Capshaw *Brian Mathis *Brina Palencia *Bruce Lewis *Bryan Massey *Candace Moon *Casey Clark *Casey Green *Charlie Campbell *Chris Cason *Cole Brown *Craig Dvorak *Cris George *Daniel Katsük *Ed Blaylock *Ellen Locy *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jad Saxton *James Cave *Jason Grundy *Jay Allen *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Seman *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Russell *Jessica Foster *Jim Johnson *Joel McDonald *Jonathan Brooks *Josh Grelle *Juli Erickson *Kayla Carlyle *Keith Kubal *Kent Williams *Kevin M. Connolly *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Hebert *Linda Leonard *Linda Young *Lindsay Seidel *Maeghan Albach *Majken Bullard *Mary Morgan *Maxey Whitehead *Mike McFarland *Newton Pittman *Orion Pitts *Pam Dougherty *Paul Slavens *R Bruce Elliott *Rob Mungle *Roberto Colin *Scott Freeman *Scott Porter *Shelton Windham *Susan Huber *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Travis Willingham *Tyler Walker *Z Charles Bolton 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Luci Christian - Young Joseph Jobson (ep13) Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime